Nada de ramen?
by Uchiha Chii
Summary: Konoha está em crise econômica. Muitas coisas vão deixar de serem compradas pela vila, isso incluí ramen. O que Naruto fará quando souber que vai ficar sem ramen? One-shot


**N/A: **Essa fic se passa logo depois da invasão de Orochimaru em Konoha e quando a Tsunade se torna Hokage. Bem... é só pra avisa mesmo, só pra dize que essa fic tem uma nota minha no começo uu'

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Naruto, e nem queria possuí uu' q graça tem possuí um anime? hein? hein? hein? hein? T.T""

Lembrando que:

Falas são entre "..."

E o que está entre (...) são meus comentários idiotas xD

**O fim do ramen de Konoha?**

Depois da invasão de Orochimaru, Konoha estava enfrentando alguns sérios problemas: a reconstrução da vila, a baixa força militar e a falta de dinheiro. Por essa última razão (falta de grana uu') Tsunade estava fazendo algumas 'reduções de despesa'.

"Só agora eu percebo como as coisas custam caro". -Disse Tsunade enquanto fazia uma lista das coisas que não seriam mais compradas pela vila. Nesse momento, Shizune entra na sala da Hokage.

"Shizune, que bom que chegou. Veja, estou fazendo umas reduções de despesas para Konoha. Agora, só vamos usar armas, roupas, etc, que forem feitas aqui na vila, nada de comprar de outras vilas, isso vai saí muito caro. E temos que gastar o mínimo possível, afinal temos que guardar dinheiro para caso houver alguma emergência. Mas isso vai ser só enquanto Konoha está nessa crise, depois podemos voltar a comprar coisas de outras vilas."

"Mas não sabemos quanto tempo isso pode durar, não é Tsunade-sama?"

"É, é verdade..."

"Ahh, Tsunade-sama, eu vim até aqui para dizer que há outra coisa que não vamos poder comprar!" -Shizune falou mostrando um papel a Tsunade. "Veja, a fábrica de ramen aumentou os preços, e muito!"

"Nossa! A Nissin Lamen (é a fábrica de ramen XD eu tive essa idéia enquantofazia miojo o.o') aumentou muito os preços!" -Tsunade falou olhando boquiaberta os novos preços do ramen.

"Eles sabem que Konoha é a que mais consome ramen entre todas as vilas,(tá pode até não se, mas as vezes tenho a impressão q eles só sabem come isso uu') e sabem também dessa crise, então eles decidiram aumetar os preços."

"Hunf, aproveitadores ¬¬" -Tsunade falou irritada, amassando o papel dos preços do ramen e jogando no lixo. "Se eles pensaram que assim nós iámos continuar comprando ramen e que eles iriam ganhar mais dinheiro, estão completamente enganados! Shizune, até eles abaixarem o preço, ou a vila sair dessa crise, Konoha não compra mais ramen!"

"Sim."

Na manhã seguinte, na casa de Naruto...

Naruto tinha acabado de acordar e estava pronto para comer seu café da manhã (alguém adivinha o que era) mas quando ele foi até o armário para pegar um pote de ramen...

"Nossa" -O loiro disse enquanto olhava o armário. "Já acabo o meu ramen. É, vô ter que sair pra compra."

Naruto saiu de sua casa e foi até um mercadinho pra compra mais ramen.

"Que estranho..." -Ele falou olhando as parteleiras do mercadinho e não achando nenhum ramen. "Deve te acabado o estoque, bem... depois chega mais. Mas já que aqui não tem vou na barraquinha de ramen" E Naruto saiu do mercadinho e foi até a barraquinha de ramen. Mas chegando lá...

"QUE? REPETE!"

"Foi o que você ouviu Naruto." -Falo o tio da barraquinha de ramen. "Não tem ramen aqui. Tem outras comidas, menos ramen."

"Mas, mas, como pode?" -Naruto disse quase chorando.

"Pelo jeito você ainda não sabe" -Falou uma voz conhecida. Naruto se virou para ver quem era. Era Sasuke, e Sakura estava junto.

"O que? O que eu não sei? FALA LOGO SASUKE!" -Gritou Naruto desesperado sacudindo o Uchiha.

"Pare com isso Naruto!" -Disse Sakura fazendo Naruto soltar Sasuke.

Naruto soltou Sasuke, e este disse:

"A Hokage estava fazendo umas reduções de despesa, porque a vila está passando por uma crise econômica. Muitas coisas vão deixar de serem compradas, e isso incluí ramen."

Naruto ficou quieto uns instantes como se estivesse tentando entender o que Sasuke tinha acabado de falar.

"Isso, quer dizer..." -o loiro finalmente disse. "...nada de ramen?"

"Isso mesmo." -Disseram Sasuke Sakura e o tio da barraquinha de ramen ao mesmo tempo. (é, o tio ainda tava ali o.o)

Naruto sentou no chão e ficou olhando desconsolado pra algum ponto no céu. "sem ramen... sem ramen..." -ele falou. "NÃO, NÃO PODE SER!" -Ele gritou chorando.

"Mas Naruto, isso só vai ser enquanto a vila não saí dessa crise." -Disse Sakura tentando acalma-lo.

"Ou, enquanto a Nissin Lamen não abaixa os preços." -Falou o tio da barraquinha.

"Como?" -Perguntou Naruto olhando pro tio.

"A razão pela qual Konoha não vai mais comprar ramen, é porque a Nissin Lamen aumentou os preços, se eles abaixassem os preços a vila voltaria a comprar ramen." -O tio falo.

Naruto ficou olhando para o tio, como quem visse que talvez existisse uma luz no fim do túnel.

"Ahh!" -Disse Sakura que parecia ter lembrado de algo. "Eu e o Sasuke-kun viemos até aqui atrás de você porque o Kakashi-sensei disse que não vai ter nenhuma missão hoje."

"Perfeito." -Disse Naruto num sorriso um tanto sinistro.

Como é? Perfeito? Pensaram Sasuke e Sakura. Naruto, dizendo que não ter missão era perfeito? Será que a falta de ramen tinha afetado o seu cerébro?

"Assim, eu posso ir até a Nissin Lamen e obrigar o dono a abaixar os preços!" -Ele falou dando um soco no ar.

Silêncio...

"Naruto..." -Disse Sakura. "Você sabe onde fica a Nissin Lamen?"

"É... não."

"Mas eu sei." -Falou Sasuke.

"Sabe? Ótimo" Então você vem comigo!" -Ele falou abraçando o Uchiha.

Sasuke empurrou Naruto e disse:

"Essa sua idéia parece muito idiota, como todas as suas idéias. Mas eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo e a Nissin Lamen não fica muito longe daqui, então vamos." -Ele disse no mesmo tom frio de sempre.

"Se o Sasuke-kun vai eu vou também!" -Falou Sakura (dããã o tio da barraquinha é que não ía te falado isso uu' como eu sô baka o.o)

"Mas vocês não podem ir saindo da vila assim." -Falo o tio da barraquinha.

"É, mas... ninguém vai perceber que nós saímos, afinal a força militar de Konoha está baixa, e é só ninguém contar..." -Falou Sakura num sorriso para o tio da barraquinha.

"Está bem, eu não falo nada, afinal se vocês conseguirem mesmo, eu vô te mais lucro" (tio aproveitador o.o)

E assim, Naruto Sasuke e Sakura foram até a saída da vila e saíram (sério que eles saíram, Chii baka? uu')

"Olhem, como eu disse, a Nissin Lamen não fica muito longe daqui, é só irmos andando por este lado..." -Disse Sasuke e começou a andar, Sakura e Naruto também começaram a andar, um em cada lado dele.

"Fico imaginado quem será o dono da Nissin Lamen..." -Falou Sakura.

"Eu ouvi fala que a Nissin Lamen é uma espécie de fábrica mágica, onde criancinhas ficam felizes lá e..." -Naruto parou, percebendo o que tinha acabado de dizer. "Ei, será que o Michael Jackson é o dono da Nissin Lamen?"

"Claro que não Naruto" -Disse Sasuke. "Que idéia."

"Mas é claro que é ele! É um lugar perfeito para atraír criancinhas que gostam de ramen! E se não for ele, deve ser outro velho pedófilo. u.u"

Sasuke e Sakura olharam para Naruto como quem estava pensando que realmente a falta de ramen afetou o cerébro do loiro.

"Não, não pode ser outra pessoa. Porque afinal só o Michael Jackson é assim. Ou vão me dize que existe outro velho pedófilo que seja todo branco e que gosta de brinca com a cobra."

Longe dalí...

"Atchim!"

"Saúde, Orochimaru-sama."

"Obrigado Kabuto. Humm, será que alguém está falando de mim?"

Voltando...

"Ah Naruto fica quieto u.u" -Disse Sakura.

"Mas, tem uma coisa que está me deixando muito curioso. Sasuke, como você sabe onde fica a Nissin Lamen?" -Pergunto Naruto olhando para Sasuke.

"É que..." -Sasuke tirou um cartão postal do bolso. "O Itachi vive me mandando cartões postais, sempre dizendo que eu sô fraco, que eu devo odía-lo, que devo viver uma vida miserável, etc, etc, etc. Aí um dia ele me mando esse cartão." -Ele mostrou um cartão postal da fábrica de ramen. "E se vocês forem ver, aqui tem o endereço da fábrica olhem."

Naruto e Sakura ficaram olhando para o cartão postal, atrás dele estava escrito umas coisas, provavelmente tinham sida escritas por Itachi, estava escrito:

_Irmãozinho tolo, kukuku, me odeie, me inveje. Kukuku, eu posso escrever frases legais como esta, e você não, você por ser apenas o vingador desse anime, só pode dizer frases como: 'Itachi, eu te odeio e vou te matar'. Está vendo? Mais uma razão para você ter inveja de mim!_

_Ass. Itachi_

"Sasuke?" -Naruto falou após ler o que Itachi tinha escrito. "Por que o Itachi te mando um cartão postal da fábrica de ramen? Ou melhor. Por que ele te manda cartões postais dizendo coisas como essa?"

"Vai saber..." -Sasuke falou guardando o cartão postal no bolso. "Mas acho que alguém que matou todo o seu clã deixando vivo apenas o seu irmão mais novo não pode ser considerado normal."

"O que não pode ser considerado normal é alguém que passa metade do anime ou boa parte dele falando só de vingança" -Disse Naruto olhando pro céu.

"O que realmente não pode ser considerado normal, é um cara que não sei como é personagem principal da história e que ainda por cima decide ir até uma fábrica de ramen para convencer o dono de lá a abaixar os preços, só porque se não for assim a vila dele deixa de comprar ramen." -Falou Sasuke irritado.

"Você é que não sabe! O que definitivamente não é normal é um cara que vê espíritos e que vira um shinigami, e tem um espírito que fica num boneco de pelúcia e uma menina que fica no seu armário e..."

"Naruto, anime errado." -Disse Sakura.

"Ah, é... e os dois irmãos alquimistas que tentam ressuscitar a mãe e..."

"Anime errado de novo uu" -Sakura falou novamente.

"Mas e o cara que queria um persocon..."

"Já chega Naruto!" -Sasuke falou quase dando um soco em Naruto. "E só pra avisa que você erro o anime de novo. Mas vamos logo pra essa fábrica, ou você não quer mais?"

"Não, não, vamos sim. Falta muito?" -Perguntou Naruto dando pulinhos.

"Não." -Disse Sasuke começando a andar.

Naruto e Sakura novamente começaram a andar um em cada lado do Uchiha. Uns três minutos depois...

"Já chegamos?" -Perguntou Naruto a Sasuke.

"Não"

Dois minutos depois...

"Já chegamos?" -Perguntou Naruto.

"Não uú"

Um minuto depois...

"Já chegamos?" -Bem, vocês já sabem quem pergunto né? uu

Sasuke parou de andar e olhou para Naruto. "Naruto, quando nós chegarmos você vai ver. Não precisa ficar perguntando toda hora de chegamos."

"Quanto tempo vai leva?" -Pergunto o loiro impaciênte.

"Uma hora no máximo" -Disse Sasuke voltando a andar.

"UMA HORA! VOCÊ DISSE QUE ERA PERTO!"

"Comparado a outros lugares que levam uns dois três dias para nós chegarmos, a Nissin Lamen realmente é perto." -Disse Sakura.

"Aff, é né, fazê o que? Mas pra dá uma animada vamos cantar a músiquinha das garrafas de leite!" -Disse Naruto num sorriso.

"Músiquinha das garrafas de leite?" -Perguntaram Sasuke e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

"É! 1 000 garrafas de leite no muro, 1 000 garrafas de leite no muro, atiro uma pedra e quebro uma, 999 garrafas de leite no muro!" -Naruto começou a cantar.

Uma hora depois...

"8 garrafas de leite no muro, 8 garrafas de leite no muro, atiro uma pedra e quebro uma, 7 garrafas de leite no muro!" -Naruto continuava cantando (na verdade, só ele que canto essa músiquinha o caminho todo o.o).

"Sasuke-kun, falta muito?" -Perguntou Sakura.

"Graças a Deus não" -Falou Sasuke olhando Naruto canta.

"7 garrafas de leite no muro, 7 garrafas de leite no muro, atiro uma pedra e quebro uma, 6 garrafas de leite no muro!"

"Naruto!" -Disse Sasuke ativando o sharingan. "Se você não parar de cantar isso agora, eu te mato, NÃO! Pior... eu te arrasto de volta pra Konoha sem que você chegue na Nissin Lamen."

Naruto ficou quieto, depois falou:

"Sim, ó todo poderoso Sasuke-sama, eu fico quieto."-Ele falou (é... o Naruto estava muito desesperado por ramen, se é q vcs entendem o.o xD)

"Ótimo, mas olhem, chegamos." -Falou Sasuke.E lá estava a Nissin Lamen. Os três se aproximaram e ficaram olhano para ela.

"Agora a gente escala essa parede e entramos naquela janela lá ó." -Falou Naruto apontando para uma janela lá no alto que estava aberta. "Aí, a gente procura o dono disso e obrigamos ele a abaixar os preços! Certo, vamos começar a escalar!"

"Não seria mais fácil se a gente entrasse pela porta da frente?" -Falou Sakura apontando para a porta da frente que estava aberta.

"Bem... esse era o plano B, mas tudo bem, vamos fazer o plano B então" -Disse Naruto e foi indo até a porta. Sasuke e Sakura apenas se olharam, e olharam para Naruto e foram até ele.

Os três entraram, e ficaram olhando boquiabertos para a fábrica. (Sabem aquela fábrica daquele filme 'A fantástica fábrica de chocolate'? então a Nissin Lamen é parecida xD)

"Eu disse! Eu disse que aqui era um lugar que criancinhas ficam felizes!" -Naruto falou com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Nissin Lamen, um lugar mágico onde crianças se sentem felizes e adultos liberam suas crianças interiores. Vamos todos desfrutar desse momento de alegria e vamos nos divertir!" -Falou Sasuke.

"Sasuke... isso foi perfeito! Sim! Vamos todos nos divertir! Sasuke, finalmente você está revelando o Uchiha alegre que existe dentro de você!" -Falou Naruto quase chorando de emoção.

"Do que você está falando? ¬¬" -Pergunto Sasuke.

"Ué, o que você acobou de falar prova isso. o.o" -Disse Naruto.

"Baka, eu não falei nada. Eu só tava lendo em voz alta esse cartaz. uu" -Sasuke falou apontando para um cartaz onde dizia os negócio que a Nissin Lamen era um lugar mágico...

"Vamos logo procurar o dono disso aqui." -Disse Sakura e os três começaram a andar pela fábrica.

Depois de um tempo, eles acharam a sala que provavelmente seria a sala do dono.

"Que estranho. Nós andamos por vários lugares e não vimos ninguém, é provável que o dono também não esteje aqui, de qualquer forma vamos bater na porta, aí se ele não estiver..." -Sasuke começou a falar.

"Sasuke-kun." -Disse Sakura interrompendo-o.

"Sim?"

Sakura apenas apontou para Naruto. Ele já estava dentro da sala, estava em cima de uma mesa gritando pra alguém, provavelmente era o dono da Nissin Lamen. Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e entrou na sala, Sakura também.

"E É MELHOR VOCÊ ABAIXAR OS PREÇOS DO RAMEN, SE NÃO EU..." -Naruto gritava para uma homem. Sasuke se aproximou e fez Naruto descer da mesa.

"Quem são vocês?" -Perguntou o homem assustado.

"EU SOU UZUMAKI NARUTO E..."

"Você eu sei!" -Disse o homem. "Você fez questão de gritar o seu nome quando você entro. Mas eu quero saber, quem são vocês, o que fazem aqui?"

"Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke e esta é Haruno Sakura, nós estamos aqui para pedir que abaixem os preços do ramen." -Falou Sasuke.

"Você é que é o dono da Nissin Lamen certo?" -Perguntou Sakura.

"Sim, eu so Hiraki Mizuno, o dono da Nissin Lamen."

"É, parece que o Michael Jackson não é o dono da Nissin Lamen." -Falou Naruto.

"Hã?" -Perguntou Mizuno olhando para Naruto.

"Achei que ele seria dono daqui, já que diziam que a Nissin Lamen era um lugar onde criancinhas ficavam felizes."

"E porque o Michael Jackson?" -Mizuno perguntou começando a achar que Naruto tinha algum problema.

"Ora, por acaso existe outro velho pedófilo que seja todo branco e que gosta de brinca com a cobra?" -Falou Naruto.

Longe dalí...

"Atchim!"

"Saúde, Orochimaru-sama"

"Obrigado Kabuto, nossa mas de novo será que tem alguém falando de mim?"

Voltando...

"Mas, sobre abaixar os preços, isso não será possível."

"POR QUE?" -Naruto gritou e subiu na mesa novamente.

"Porque não uu"

Naruto desceu da mesa e ficou olhando pro chão. Não demoru muito e ele fez um selo com as mãos.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Vários Narutos apareceram na sala. "Ou você abaixa os preços ou..."

"Calma, calma, vamos fazer assim. Vamos jogar um jogo de cartas. Se eu ganhar vocês vão embora, se algum de vocês ganharem eu abaixo os preços." Disse Mizuno pegando um baralho.

Os três acharam melhor concordar e acaba com isso de uma vez. Os quatro começaram a jogar. Mais ou menos uns 20 minutos depois...

"Ganhei" -Falou Sasuke.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AGORA VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ABAIXAR OS PREÇOS!" -Gritou Naruto dando pulos.

"Não, vamos jogar de novo." Disse Mizuno embaralhando as cartas.

"Mas você disse que se um de nós ganhasse você iria abaixar os preços!" -Falou Sakura.

"Na segunda vez. Eu disse que se um de vocês ganhasse de mim duas vezes, aí sim eu abaixaria os preços."

"OLHA AQUI..." -Naruto começou mas foi interrompido por Sasuke.

"Deixa Naruto, vamos jogar de novo."

Um tempo depois...

"Ganhei" -Falou Sakura.

"EEEEEEEEE AGORA SIM!"

"Vamos jogar mais uma vez." -Mizuno disse embaralhando as cartas.

"NÃO! Nós ganhamos duas vezes seguidas, agora você vai ter que abaixar os preços!" -Gritou Naruto.

"Na terceira vez. Eu disse que se um de vocês ganhasse de mim três vezes, ai sim eu abaixaria os preços."

"OLHA... ah que sabe vamos jogar logo então" -Falou Naruto.

Uma hora depois...

"DEPOIS! AGORA VOCÊ VAI ABAIXAR OS PREÇOS!" -Gritou Naruto subindo na mesa (é, ele gosto de subi na mesa uu')

"Não, eu disse que se vocês ganhassem de mim quarenta e duas vezes, aí sim eu abaixaria os preços."

"Admita logo que você perdeu. Mais quantas vezes nós teremos que jogar com você?" -Falou Sakura que já estava impaciênte.

"E sem falar..." -Começou Sasuke.

"E sem falar...?" -Todos perguntaram olhando para ele.

"Que, por Konoha ser a vila que mais consome ramen, vocês iriam perder um certo lucro. Ou vocês não sabiam que se os preços continuassem esse Konoha iria deixar de comprar ramen."

Silêncio, Mizuno ficou olhando para Sasuke como se estivesse analizando o que o Uchiha tinha acabado de dizer.

"Certo, certo, vou abaixar os preços" -Disse Mizuno pegando uns papéis e escrevendo neles os preços de antes. "Eu não tinha pensado nesse lado. Pronto os preços estão baixo agora".

"UHUUUU!" -Gritou Naruto dando socos no ar "Mas, eu só tenho uma dúvida. Nós andamos por quase toda essa fábrica, e só vimos máquinas que colocam o ramen, nos potes. Onde vocês fazem o ramen? E por que não tem ninguém aqui? Onde estão os funcionários?"

"É que o ramen não é feito aqui, há outra fábrica que faz o ramen." -Falou Mizuno.

"E o que vocês fazem então?" -Perguntou Sakura.

"Nada, só colocamos o ramen no pote e fechamos, e não tem ninguém trabalhando aqui porque as máquinas fazem tudo, é só deixarem elas ligadas. E o melhor é que aí o dinheiro vai todo pra mim!"

Silêncio.

"Vamos embora que a gente ganha mais." -Falou Sasuke. Naruto e Sakura concordaram e os três foram embora.

Em Konoha...

"É, parece que ninguém percebeu que a gente saiu da vila." -Falou Sakura.

"Estão todos ocupados com outras coisas." -Disse Sasuke.

"Mas será que o cara lá da Nissin Lamen vai mesmo abaixar os preços? Ou ele só falou aquilo para se livrar da gente? -Perguntou Naruto olhando para Sasuke e Sakura.

Dois ninjas passaram conversando.

"Parece que Konoha vai voltar a comprar ramen, pois a Nissin Lamen abaixou os preços." -Falou um dos ninjas. Naruto já abriu um grande sorriso quando o outro ninja falou:

"Você ainda não sabe? Parece que não era a Nissin Lamen que fazia o ramen e sim um outra fábrica, e essa fábrica entrou em greve e pelo visto vai ser fechada."

"Isso quer dizer, nada de ramen?" Falou o ninja.

"Sim, é o que parece."

Naruto ficou olhando para os dois ninjas e em seguida foi indo em direção a saída da vila.

"Onde você vai?" -Perguntou Sakura.

"Nissin Lamen, pelo visto a outra fábrica vai fechar, então eu vô ensina o Mizuno a faze ramen!" -Disse Naruto andando.

"E você sabe fazer ramen por acaso?" -Perguntou Sasuke.

"Não, mas eu aprendo no caminho, não me perguntem como, mas eu aprendo."

"Vou junto. Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo."-Disse Sasuke indo até Naruto.

"Ah eu também vo" -Falou Sakura.

"Mas agora eu fiquei pensando. Quem é o dono dessa outra fábrica?" -Perguntou Naruto. "Essa fábrica deve ser parecida com a Nissin Lamen, um lugar onde criancinhas ficam felizes... então essa sim deve se a fábrica do Michael Jackson!"

"Naruto, de novo com essa história? E por que tem que ser sempre ele? uu" Falaram Sakura e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que não tem outro velho pedófilo que seja todo branco e que gosta de brinca com a cobra?" -Ele disse olhando para seus companheiros.

Longe dalí...

"Atchim!"

"Saúde, Orochimaru-sama"

"Obrigado Kabuto, mas que coisa hein..."

**The End** (fim em inglês pra fica chique xD)

Então, o que acharam? Bem, eu tive essa idéia enquanto eu tava fazendo miojo xD pq aí eu vi lá na embalagem escrito **Nissin Lamen** aí eu lembrei de Naruto, aí eu fiquei imaginando como seria se Konoha não comprasse mais ramen, e etc, e tcham /o/ viro uma fic uu' Eu tava pensando em escreve **Nissin Ramen** mas decidi deixa Nissin Lamen mesmo o.o' bem tanto faz né? nn' afinal uma letra não interfere em nada.

Deixem reviews please, q eu respondo elas na fic A missão nn"

Bem... essa fic pode te umas coisas idiotas e meio sem noção o.o mas td bem n.n' mas então, me falem o q vcs acharam viu? Eu vivo tendo umas idéias pra umas fics one-shot, aí falem se vcs acham q eu deveria colocar mais one-shots como essa n.n""

Bem, então é só isso o.o vejo vcs na fic A missão /o/ q eu acho q até o fim dessa semana eu já posto o cap. 5 nn""

Teh /o/


End file.
